Searing Gorge
Searing Gorge is a region (sub-zone) for Levels 44-50(+), contested, in the continent of the Eastern Kingdoms. For the Alliance (notably, Dwarves) the entrance to Searing Gorge in Loch Modan is locked until the character obtains the Key to Searing Gorge (item) from a series of Quests that culminate in the Level 48 Quest:"At Last!" The Searing Gorge is home to a group of exceptionally stout dwarves called the Thorium Brotherhood who have split from the Dark Iron Clan. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Searing Gorge Alliance Horde Dwarf 44-50 Southern Khaz Modan History Just like Blackrock orcs and their allies dominate Burning Steppes, so do Dark Iron Dwarves dominate Searing Gorge. A large population of Dark Iron Dwarves, War Golems and (Earth and Fire) Elementals resides in this dark mountainous area. The climate is very similar to the one of Burning Steppes, due the fact that was the same catastrophe that blackened both. It was the summoning of Ragnaros. Searing Gorge is a part of Khaz Modan, and was a mountains region, part on the Redridge Mountains, but was shattered by the summoning of Ragnaros. Large mining operations are undergone in an below ground area called "The Cauldron", a giant excavation site, forming a huge rift in the middle of Searing Gorge. A area vast of ore nodes, the "Slag Pit" deep within The Cauldron lies a underground mining site rich of multiple types of ore. The work is mostly done by slave labor, which consists mostly of captured enemies. Ever since the Dark Iron Dwarves had their capital, Thaurissan, destroyed by the summoning of Ragnaros, they have searched for a landmass to control for there filthy industrious works. Searing Gorge was the obvious choice, due to low military presence, scarce population, and few settlements, easily destroyable. The Dwarven garrisons were soon overrun by a massive Dark Iron invasion. Which forced them to retreat to Loch Modan, and seal the passage. This area is normally sealed and players can only enter it by traversing through Blackrock Mountain or by obtaining the key, which follows a series of quests. Recently, however, the Horde garrisons stationed near Kargath, in the Badlands, have grown curious about the use of the area for tactical purposes, and have cut a narrow pass, though the mountains, south of their encampments. Nowadays, the Thorium Brotherhood built a settlement in this area called the Thorium Point. Geography Maps Sub-Regions Dungeons None (See Blackrock Mountain). Travel Hubs Flight paths from Thorium Point * Ironforge * Kargath, the Badlands * Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes * Flame Crest, Burning Steppes Regions Adjacent to Searing Gorge Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Loch Modan 10-20 Northeast By foot through locked tunnel; requires Key to Searing Gorge Badlands 30-45 East By foot or by Horde flightpath from Thorium Point to Kargath Burning Steppes 52-60 South By foot through Blackrock Mountain or by flightpath from Thorium Point to Morgan's Vigil or Flame Crest Notable Characters See List of Searing Gorge NPCs. Quests * Kill 8 Dark Iron Geologists and collect 15 Silk Cloth ** Collect various items * Starts with Grimsite Outhouse Key * 48 The Flawless Flame ** 48 Forging the Shaft * For tailors only Thorium Point * * * * * 49 Incendosaurs? Whateverosaur is More Like It (tb) * * 50 What the Flux? (tb) Resources * Herbs ** Firebloom * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Dark Iron Deposit (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** Small Thorium Vein Wild Creatures * Dark Iron Dwarves * Earth Elementals * Fire Elementals * Golems * Incendosaurs * Nightmares * Spiders * Thunder Lizards Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Blackrock Mountain lies between the Searing Gorge and the Burning Steppes. It is home to Blackrock Depths (Level 52-60 Instance), Blackrock Spire (Level 54-60 Instance), Molten Core (Level 60 Raid Instance) and Blackwing Lair (Level 60 Raid Instance). Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Searing Gorge Category:Crags